A Golden Homecoming
A Golden Homecoming is the thirty-fourth episode of Power Rangers: Zeo. It is the conclusion of the seven-episode Gold Ranger arc. This marks the debut of the Super Zeo Zords and the return of Jason Lee Scott to take the Gold Ranger Power. Synopsis The Gold Ranger requires a new host for his powers, and the Zeo Rangers are thrilled to learn that an old friend has been chosen to bear this honor. But will even he be enough to stop King Mondo's new line of invincible monsters? Plot Inside the Power Chamber, the three identities of the Gold Zeo Ranger, Trey of Triforia, tell the Zeo Rangers that their power is rapidly diminishing. While the Zeo Crystal is keeping the Gold Powers from fading, the Treys must give them to a new host before they vanish forever. Currently, Tommy is out with whom he hopes is the ideal candidate to become the new Gold Ranger and taking him to the Power Chamber. Wearing a hood and black sunglasses to keep his identity secret, this mysterious individual is targeted by King Mondo's Cogs. Since the Zeo Crystal's power is being used elsewhere, Tommy cannot morph, and so he and his friend are forced to run until they come in range for a teleport. Though it seems close, they are warped out safely at the last second. Inside the office of Det. Stone, Goldar and Rito Revolto are sound asleep when they begin having dreams of fighting the Power Rangers. Suddenly, Lord Zedd's voice cuts in and admonishes the pair for going soft before making them swear to never be nice to anybody ever again. When the monsters wake up, they find that their swords and memories (and wings, in Goldar's case) have returned. Now safely inside the Power Chamber, everybody is excited to learn that Tommy's friend is none other than Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Power Ranger and his old teammate. After introducing himself to Kat and Tanya, having never met them in the time when he was a Ranger, Jason meets with the Treys to begin the power transfer. Back at the office, Bulk and Skull are given orders to wash and wax Det. Stone's car. As soon as Stone leaves, they call for Goldar and Rito to do the work for them, but the monsters quickly tell off their former masters and steal their Patrol Bike to escape. Meanwhile, the Machine Empire has rebuilt several of their old robots with special Neo-Plutonium armor to make them invincible, and Prince Sprocket has asked that his favorite of the bunch, Silo, be sent down first. The Zeo Rangers are forced to leave Jason and the Treys to finish the transfer alone as they morph and combat Silo. Once fully armed with the powers of the Gold Ranger, Jason joins the fight with Tommy (which Tommy mentions as being "just like old times"). However, Silo seems unaffected by the Rangers' attacks. Tommy gets Jason to distract Silo so the Zeo Rangers can form the Zeo Cannon, but Silo remains impervious. When Klank & Orbus appear and make Silo grow, the Rangers attempt to summon the Zeo Zords, but Billy teleports them back instead. He explains that against Silo's enhanced powers and Neo-Plutonium armor, the Zeo Zords will be destroyed. Elsewhere, Bulk and Skull chase Goldar and Rito in Stone's car to get their motorcycle back, but their vehicle runs out of gas and the monsters get away. Suddenly, Silo appears above them as he marches through the city. Bulk and Skull are forced to run for their lives as the car is crushed underfoot. In order to defeat Silo, the Treys offer a gift to the Zeo Rangers: the Super Zeo Gems. With their power, the Rangers summon the Super Zeo Zords, which prove more than a match for Silo. Mondo sends the rest of his enhanced robots to fight the Rangers in an attempt to even the odds, but each are destroyed one-by-one as a Super Zeo Zord overpowers them. Elsewhere, Goldar and Rito are teleported off of Earth by Rita Repulsa, while Det. Stone is not happy at all to see his car turned into a metal pancake and tells Bulk and Skull to leave him alone to mourn. Back at the Youth Center, Jason and Tommy train. Jason explains that leaving was not easy, but he knew the Rangers would be in good hands with Tommy as the leader. Jason then says he doesn't want Tommy to think that he's going to try and take the leader position back. Tommy consoles him by saying that the Power Rangers are a team and no one of them is more important than another. With a smile, Jason admits that it's good to be back. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Gold Zeo Ranger 2) (uncredited) *Tom, Tim, and Ted DiFillipo as Trey of Triforia (Gold Zeo Ranger 1) *Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Brad Hawkins as Trey of Triforia (voice) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket, Orbus (voice) and Rita Repulsa (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Eddie Frierson as Mechanizer (voice) *Dave Mallow as Hosehead (voice) *Kirk Thornton as Silo (voice) *Dan Woren as Drill Master (voice) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Archive Footage Only) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Archive Footage Only) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (archive footage only) Errors *Among the monsters rebuilt by King Mondo was Drill Master, who had previously only existed in Adam's dream. *A Hydro Contaminator and People Pitcher were among the giant robots in line to receive Neo-Plutonium armor, but were never seen battling the Rangers or the Super Zeo Zords. Notes *First appearance of the Super Zeo Zords. *This is also the first appearance of Jason Lee Scott since "The Power Transfer". *Even though Jason mentioned the Peace Conference, the current status of Zack and Trini was not mentioned. The closest they're mentioned is when Jason said, "We did a lot of good at the peace conference...". *The Neo-Plutonium mine, mentioned here as the source for the revived monsters' armor, will later play a role in Wild Force's "Forever Red". *This episode marks the first time since Mighty Morphin's "An Oyster Stew" that a Zord battle has taken place underwater. Both episodes feature the Green Ranger's zord as being the one proficient at underwater combat. *Goldar and Rito Revolto regain their memories and escape from Bulk and Skull. *Jason returns to his duties as second-in-command and Rocky is demoted in this episode. *Jason assures Tommy that although he has returned to the team, he will not try to put things back to how they had been before he left for the World Peace Conference, referring to his leadership of the Power Rangers, showing what a fair man and Ranger he truly is. He would briefly fill in as the leader again during Tommy's absence however. Song *Calling For a Hero (Instrumental) See Also (Hosehead's debut) (fight footage & story) Category:Zeo Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode